A daily life with weird adventures
by lsonicsolano
Summary: I'll make myself clear: This is a massive crossover, not only of Toradora! and A Daily Life with Monster Girls. It'll have more elements that I enjoy with all my heart. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

/At first, this will be a slice of life with harem but later on it'll have adventures and stuff.

 **Chapter 1: School, hateful place.**

A new day, a new scholar years starts at the city of Tokio, Japan. It is 7:30 A.M. as our protagonist is still asleep. He is 1.70 meters tall, with brown eyes, clear skin and brown hair. He wears usually a red hat. His name is no other than Red. The boy gets up eventually, does his things like take a shower, breakfast and dress. He wears his hat for determination and having more forces to hold the day. His parents work at a lab, researching things that could help the humanity with new technological advances, so he is usually by himself. He gets out of his house calmly and starts to walk with his backpack. He never liked going to school as everyone says that he looks like Red of pokémon, even they mock at him asking where is his Mega Charizard or his pokémon team.

Not all was bad, he has a friend which doesn't mock at him that way, although he isn't sure if that friend is better or worse than that. That friend is a girl of 1.48 meters tall, with long brown hair and brown eyes, almost like him. Her name is Aisaka Taiga, or simply Taiga. She defends him sometimes, as nobody but her can mess with him. He isn't sure if that is good or that. T

Taiga hit his backhead with her backpack, making him fall to the floor as she is next to him "Finally we meet again, pervert dog!" She said as the boy stands up weakly "Jeez Taiga give me a break" He said tiredly as he gives her a lunch. "I know you never cook anything or when you do, the kitchen explodes so I prepared this for you" Taiga took the lunch made by Red and saved it. "Let's go" She said not thanking to the boy. He sighed as he walked following her. "Another hard day at school. Oh well we better hold it up" He said calmly as both get in the classroom. "Hey you both" They both turned to see their friend, a teacher of name Shiraki Meiko. Taiga and her have a rivalry sometimes. Meiko has a great chess, grey hair and brown eyes, just like both Red and Taiga. She had a secret crush on Red, but she knows how to hide it. Even Taiga doesn't know it, yet. The 3 take their places. Meiko is the teacher of the Math class, the easiest class for Red. Taiga's brain is fried due to the difficulty of the problems, but Red helps her to understand of an easier and reduced way. Meiko always liked that of Red. Her class ends and they had to leave. Red and Taiga walk calmly to their next class, that was would be Biology. In it they would announce something great, something big.

Some goverment agents came to the Biology lab, where Red and Taiga are. A woman came in, calling herself "Agent Smith". Red couldn't help but remember Will Smith in Men in Black or even the Agent Smith of Deadpool. This agent Smith announced the "Interspecies Cultural Exchange Act". Nobody understood what does that mean, which didn't amaze Agent Smith. Then, she ordered 3 agents to come in. They had masks over their faces and black uniforms. The 3 agents take off their masks to reveal their faces. Red and Taiga got amazed of what they were seeing, as well as all the students. One of those agents looked like a normal woman with dark blue hair, but she had a big unique eye, literally. The smallest of the agents had white hair, grey skin with black eyes. And the last one seemed to be normal, but to proof she was not a human she shot herself in the heart and laughed, that shot is deadly for humans. The Agent Smith smacked that agent due to her inmaturity. They explained that monsters exist since Ancient Times and they have come to a deal with humans. Agent Smith explained that some students were chosen to be family host of some monsters. One of those boys is Red. Red couldn't truly understand what does that mean but he'll understand once he gets home. Taiga doesn't believe in what she is seeing. Monsters being real. Those things aren't normal. Taiga and Red suppose they tell this to the schools for kids to accept them first, as adults would be harder to make them understand. They left the lab. Meiko was with them and got amazed as well. "Monsters huh? Seems this'll be quite fun" She mentioned giggling a bit. "Now my mocks will come. They are monsters and I'll get something related with pokémon" Red said heavily predicting what will happen as Taiga eats her lunch. "Well the best students get a monster. And why Taiga didn't?" Meiko asked curiously as Taiga's grades are almost as good as Red's. "Taiga has issues with family" Red said mentioning her situation

 **To be continued...**

/Yes, the protagonist of this story is a parallel version of the best pokémon trainer ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Snakes can be fun.**

"Oh I see." Meiko said not asking more things about Taiga's situation. Taiga was concerned about this monster thing but she wasn't truly sure if this was a good idea. What would happen to her pervert dog? Will she get more good in the future? Those questions invaded her mind quickly and with every question invading her mind, increased her fear of losing Red, her food supplier. After a while, she forgot and decided to not mind those questions. The 3 friends separated as they had to go to their own houses. Red was walking to his home wondering how it would be having a monster in his home. Would it be giant? Would it be of the size of a mice? Those questions were making him get excited and worried.

Red opened his door with the respective key, suddenly a big tail grabbed him by his hips and pulled him in. "WAH!" He said trying to release when he recognized the monster they were talking about. He had read about a monster named Lamia. The Lamias are cold blooded just like snakes. The boy looked and got amazed of the Lamia. He didn't expect her to be so cute. He wondered if he was gonna be eaten by her or else. The Lamia seems to be quite shy, which didn't amaze Red at all. "H-Hi" She said nervously. The boy relaxed as he could know she talks English, just like him. It would be a huge trouble if she didn't. He would have to find out her language. "Hey there" Red said calmly to her, wanting her to feel ok and safe. She looked at him wondering if he hates monsters. He could simply smile back to her thinking she is cute. She could recognize that honest smile and hug him tightly with both her arms and her tail. He was having some struggles for breathing. "H-help!" He said barely as she hugged him. "Darling thank you, I am fine with you!" She said as she noticed he got almost dead. She was shocked and let him go. He coughs and wears his hat again, as it fell. "Don't worry. I'll get used to get caught" He said not having many issues.

Agent Smith got in and Red noticed. "Hey, being a stalker isn't nice at all" He said seriously as she giggled. "Woh, thanks for the tip" She said. "Well I'm here to tell you about some things about Miia and the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Act" The agent mentioned as he crossed his arms listening to her. She mentioned that Miia cannot go out if he isn't checking on her, she cannot hurt any humans at all and he cannot have any sex with her, otherwise she would be reported and, in the last case, he would end in jail. Red took note of this as Miia was exploring the place. Red noticed his place is bigger and Smith said she made sure Miia is comfortable, which annoyed Red slightly because she didn't ask him as he is good with the space and distribution of a house. Agent Smith smiled and left the house, Miia was checking. "Don't you mind if I stay here, darling?" She asked looking at him, he said no, he doesn't mind and that's truth, he doesn't mind. "Well I better check on you otherwise we will have a lot of troubles, but now I wonder if they'll let you be in school" He asked to himself. He shrugged and would bring her to his school, even though she wouldn't study at all. Miia wondered what's this school he talked about.

"Let's see if I get this. You may die if you have cold weathers. Well I better make sure you're warm enough" He said as Miia nodded, she noticed he is interested in her "What are you gonna do?" Miia asked to her Darling. "Well the principal told me no teachers would leave me homeworks for focusing more on you. Now I get why" He said smiling to her, Miia was blushing and hugged him again. "Ugh my back again!" He said suffering a bit "Thanks Darling! " She said. He wasn't sure what does she think of him but he knows she likes him a lot.

Miia was being lead by Red to check the house as a new room was in a place where it wasn't before. "Woh, they build fast" Red admitted "I guess this is your room, Miia" He said opening it showing a nice room. "Aww thank you darling" She said calmly "Oh well, hey Miia do you know how to cook?"He asked to her and Miia shakes head no. He started to think "Oh well I'll show you how to cook, that way you won't have any issues" He said smiling. "Gonna catch them all!" He said as Miia looked. "Huh? Are you gonna trap monsters?" She asked jealously. "No Miia, it is a popular phrase of a Television show named Pokémon" He laughed a bit and Miia relaxed believing he referred to other monsters.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
